


Hair Brushing and cuddling

by Turtleduck23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armins hair tangles easily, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Motherly Mikasa Ackerman, No Dialogue, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleduck23/pseuds/Turtleduck23
Summary: Mikasa likes playing with Armin's Hair. Armin likes when Mikasa plays with his Hair. They like cuddling after that :)That's it.Also Carla is the cutest.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Kudos: 41





	Hair Brushing and cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :3

Almost instantly after getting adopted by the Yeager's, Mikasa met Armin. And he became part of her life rather quickly, being the only other child her age aside from Eren she interacted with. They bonded quickly, even though apparently they had not much in common. Armin and Mikasa grew emotionally attached to each other like siblings. 

Mikasa’s parents died in a burglary when she was around 5 years old, but was adopted shortly after turning six by Carla and Grisha; and was warmly welcomed by their son Eren, who took care of her as a sister. 

Armin’s parents died when he was 7, about a year after meeting Mikasa. The girl witnessed his grief after his caretakers were violently ripped away from him. He was taken in by his grandfather, who became his legal guardian; they were very close, but for months nothing seemed to soothe him for his loss. 

Even though his grandfather did a great job at looking after Armin despite his old age, there was something he was never able to fully figure out: Armin’s hair. It went a bit past his shoulders, soft and shiny but dangerously thin, making it prone to knots; The old man suggested cutting it, that way it wouldn't get as tangled and they wouldn’t have to worry about it; but Armin refused, arguing that his mother liked it long. Carla took over that, gently detangling his hair with motherly care every time Eren had Armin over.

Mikasa watched her adoptive mother take care of the boy’s hair every time; wondering why the first few brush strokes seemed so painful for him. She had never experienced that, though Carla would brush her hair every morning, Mikasa’s hair was thick, equally soft and shiny, looking almost like black silk; it had never been prone to tangling, very few times Carla ever found a knot in the girl’s hair. 

Growing up Mikasa became almost as motherly as Carla, channeling her affection into care and protectiveness; expressing it mainly towards the two boys she considered family. Armin grew and learnt how to deal with his hair by himself, no longer needing Carla’s help. 

Though he no longer needed help Mikasa would offer to help him style it or brush it every time she had the chance; she loved experimenting and playing with his hair, sometimes tying back a small ponytail, or braiding small segments of it, she even once pulled it up into two little pigtails, which made Armin chuckle.

There was something soothing about Mikasa doing his hair Armin couldn't put his finger on, maybe it was her fingers gently massaging his scalp, or the small tingles that would run through his body whenever she changed sections, or how he would dose off on the girls lap after long minutes of getting his hair brushed. 

Letting armin lay on her lap or lean onto her chest to sleep after getting his hair played with had become a habit; they were both 17 years old now, but the old tradition never died down. It was relaxing and bonding for both of them, especially the times they napped afterwards. Armin would wrap his arms around the girls waist and rest his head on her chest while she placed her chin at the top of his head and hugged him back. Sometimes Armin would play with Mikasa’s hair too, though it didn’t happen as often he enjoyed running his fingers through it, being amazed at how thick and soft the hair was, contrasting nicely with her pale skin.


End file.
